


but I still love you, and I'll love you till I die

by xxwhiterose



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 7, Drabble, F/F, Family, Short, White Rose Week, family life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose
Summary: "Can I help you?" Weiss asked, a smirk forming on her lips. Ruby smirked back, tightening her embrace around her wife's hips. Weiss lowered her mug to sit between the two of them, her gold wedding ring glittering in the light."Maybe you can," Ruby hummed back, tracing small circles on Weiss' hip with her thumb. Weiss tilted her head in response, a teasing glow in her ocean blue eyes.(WRW Day 7: Family)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782319
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	but I still love you, and I'll love you till I die

**Author's Note:**

> this is a late entry, i know. I burned myself out last week

Ruby yawned as she trotted down the stairs, pushing her messy, unbrushed hair out of her face with a quick brush of her thumb. A loud bark of excitement made her jump, looking down to the baby gate at the base of the stairs where Scout stood, tail wagging excitedly at the sight of her master. Ruby smiled, carefully unlocking the gate and stepping around it.

“Heya Scout,” Ruby smiled, rubbing the black shepard’s head lovingly. The pet curled it’s head as Ruby scratched behind one of her giant ears, a loud grunt of pleasure coming from it the more Ruby scratched it. She crouched down, the dog watching her. “Where’s the family?”

The dog barked again, stepping back and trotting happily into the kitchen. Ruby laughed softly, following after her as she stretched her arms above her head. As she stepped into the kitchen, she found her family, up hours before she had been. Weiss was washing the dishes, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, her back turned to Ruby as she wandered into the kitchen. Del, their son, looked up from his cereal with a fright, but remained quiet as Ruby pressed her fingers to her lips. His eyes glittered with amusement, looking from Ruby to Weiss and back with a smirk. Ruby carefully slipped behind her wife, arms raised as she prepared her attack.

“BOO!” Ruby shouted, earning a shriek from Weiss as she dropped the plate she’d been cleaning back into the sink with a splash.

“Ruby!” Weiss yelled with a glare, earning a snicker from the taller girl behind her, “I swear to the gods above!”

Ruby pressed a kiss to Weiss’ neck, “Good morning, dear.” She stepped back, leaning against the counter as Weiss reached back into the water with a huff. Ruby frowned, pulling out a fake pout as she received no response from her partner. “Aw, no good morning kiss for me?”

“You lost that privilege when you snuck up on me,” she grumbled, placing a cleaned plate into the drying rack beside Ruby. The Huntress frowned, glancing down to Weiss’ bionic arm as she cleaned. A feeling of sadness settled in her chest, knowing that that had been the reason Weiss had been unable to continue her work as a full-time huntress. That, and their son.

“I think your Mom is angry with me,” Ruby laughed to Del, who lifted a playful eyebrow in response. He drank the milk from the remainder of his breakfast with a loud slurp, before placing the bowl back down with a satisfied sigh.

“Well, you did sneak up on her,” He commented, standing from the table and walking over to the sink. He handed his bowl to Weiss, who took it without a second thought and rinsed it. Ruby smirked.

“It was pretty funny though.”

Del smirked, “Yeah, it was.”

“Alright young man,” Weiss grumbled, drying her hands off the towel that hung from their dishwasher handle, “Go get yourself dressed, and please wear something without any holes in it.”

“Fiiiine,” Del whined, reaching down to scratch the top of Scout’s furry head gently, before waddling out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Scout followed after him, the pair heading up the stairs quietly.

Ruby looked back to Weiss, who turned to lean against the sink with a light sigh. She picked up a coffee mug, taking a sip of the warm beverage before looking up. Ruby had moved to stand over her, hands reaching forward to wrap tenderly around her waist. The ex-heiress looked up with a cocked brow as Ruby got closer, the crimsonette's playful smile boring holes into her heart.

"Can I help you?" Weiss asked, a smirk forming on her lips. Ruby smirked back, tightening her embrace around her wife's hips. Weiss lowered her mug to sit between the two of them, her gold wedding ring glittering in the light.

"Maybe you can," Ruby hummed back, tracing small circles on Weiss' hip with her thumb. Weiss tilted her head in response, a teasing glow in her ocean blue eyes.

“I’m still mad at you,” she purred, exposing her neck as Ruby’s lips brushed against her skin. Goosebumps rose along her arms as Ruby carefully nibbled at her soft neck, her eyes fluttering at the sensation.

“I know,” Ruby said, pulling her lips away from Weiss’ neck once she was sure she’d left a mark, “But you still love me.”

Weiss sighed, her shoulders sagging at the words, “But I still love you.” She pressed a tender kiss against Ruby’s warm lips, earning a satisfactory hum from the woman. She pulled away a moment later, placing her mug back onto the counter. Ruby reached up, grasping Weiss’ hands in her own. The white haired woman chuckled softly, “You’re such a detriment to my health sometimes.”

“I love you too, shortstack," Ruby pressed another kiss against the tip of Weiss' old scar, before another to the bottom. Weiss huffed, placing her hands against Ruby's toned stomach, her fingers tracing along the pronounced muscles.

"I may be small but I can still kick your ass in a fight," She grumbled. Ruby chuckled again, pressing another quick kiss to Weiss' lips.

"You taste like coffee," Ruby whispered. Weiss leaned closer.

"Why don't you let me see what you taste like?" She whispered, her voice low. Ruby's eyes grew hazy, a crimson colour settling in her cheeks.

"EW,  _ MOMS _ ," Del suddenly yelled, accompanied by an agreeable whine from Scout. Ruby leaned back in surprise. The 13 year old was turning away from the kitchen, his hands over his eyes while Scout just watched.

"Sorry about that kiddo," Ruby laughed, while Weiss smirked.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
